Love like Woe
by ButterflyFeelings
Summary: Her life wasn't a fairytale. She wasn't little miss perfect, and things always found a way to end up badly with her. He had everything he could ever want- money, great parents, perfect grades. They shouldn't mix but they do. Ben&Adrian two-shot!


**Author's Note- ****So long time no see readers of Secret Life! *waves shyly* So I haven't wrote anything in months. Honestly a lack of time, inspiration, and effort led me to not updating for months. But besides that I just wasn't feeling my stories. So in result those stories are DONE! Don't expect them to be updated, because after I post this I'll be deleting them! Time for a new start right? **

**Disclaimer- ****I don't own the Secret Life. If I did, Ricky would be all mine! MWHAUAUA! *shifts eyes* What?**

**Summary- ****Her life wasn't a fairytale. She wasn't little miss perfect, and things always found a way to end up badly with her. He had everything he could ever want- money, great parents, perfect grades. They shouldn't mix but they do.**

…

It was hard enough as it was for Adrian, and she really didn't need his sad, puppy dog eyes following her every move. So she downcast her eyes when they happen to pass in the hallways, it's just too hard. It hurts too much, knowing that she pretty much stole his virtue or whatever even though he insists that he was never really that innocent to begin with.

Still she knows she can't avoid him forever because somehow they've always been drawn together. But with Amy and Ricky hating her guts for sleeping with Ben she just doesn't have the energy to really talk to anyone these days. She's pretty much lost everyone. She couldn't bear to look at Grace, her blue eyes filled with disappointment that she slept with her crush. Obviously Ricky and Amy weren't an option and Ben either for that matter. So she's resigned to staying silent during school, and staying in every night and watching 'I love Lucy' reruns with her mom.

It's pathetic, she knows. What happened to the confident, 'I-don't-give-a-fuck-what-you-think-Adrian' she wonders. But she knew that Adrian was just a distant memory just like her relationship with Ricky, Amy, and Grace.

Finally after two weeks of skillfully avoiding Ben, he corners her. She purses her lips together and is just about to step past him, when she makes the mistake of looking at his face. His face is ghostly white, his eyes are distant and sad, his forehead is creased together in confusion. Adrian has a twinge of sympathy in her heart. So instead of glaring past him and going off to her class like she should have, she finds herself asking, "Ben, you look awful, you okay?"

Ben just shakes his head and says, "Ever since the night we did… it, I've lost everything. All because of one night. Amy's gone, Ricky won't look at me without resentment in his eyes, Grace won't speak to me, and you won't even look at me."

His voice is so vulnerable and so desperate, she feels her own eyes tearing up. She clears her throat the words catching like a fly on a spider's web. But her voice is lost as she feels the all to familiar sting of more tears clouding her eyes, her chest weighs heavily down on her lungs making it hard to breath. She knows how he feels. So alone, so desperate for anyone. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and whispered, "I know how you feel. And I'm sorry for everything. I pretty much ruined your life didn't I?"

Suddenly, Ben's arms are wrapped around her waist. At first she's too stunned to move; so many days of not speaking or interacting with hardly anyone it came at a surprise that he would actually want to hug her. Finally, she moved her own arms to circle around his scrawny neck. She found herself sniffling into his blue sweater, tears slowly slipping down her face.

"You didn't ruin my life. Or at least not you alone. We both kind of did."

She was once surrounded. Then alone. But at least now she can be not so lonely with him.

…

**Weeks later**

She feels sick to her stomach, like at any moment she will puke on the freshly cut grass where Betty and Leo's wedding was being held. She looked nervously all around for the scrawny, brown hair boy. She was drowning in people and it made it difficult to see anyone, especially the particular boy she was looking for.

Her stomach quenched and she placed her manicured fingers on it daintily. It made her woozy just thinking about it; that there could be a baby possibly growing in her stomach, Ben's baby no less. She rubbed her temple nervously and closed her eyes trying to ignore the blasting music and the bubbly chitchat she heard all around her. She should be smiling and conversing with everyone else, instead she was tired, sick, and so nervous she hardly wanted to move. She just wanted to go home, crawl into her bed, devour an entire tub of ice cream and go to bed.

When she opened her eyes, they darted all around again hoping to spot Ben. It had been a week and she had been avoiding him ever since she thought there might have been a faint possibility that she might be pregnant with his baby. To her right, she saw Amy and Ricky walking together and laughing, which did nothing for her already queasy stomach. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to look away from the laughing pair, her stomach did a flip flop and she felt her heart sped up as she saw Ben crossing the lawn.

She pushed pass the other quests and jogged toward him. She reached out and lightly taped on his shoulder to get his attention. He quickly turned around and gave her a cheeky grin and said enthusiastically, "Adrian, you made it! I'm glad. I hadn't heard much from you this week and I was unsure if you were going to show."

She laughed nervously and said, "Of course I showed. I wouldn't want to miss this."

He smiled down at her and rambled, "You look great, by the way. Oh, and I called you the other day, which you didn't pick up, and I was going to tell you that I called Amy and told her I loved her again."

Adrian's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets and she felt so guilty looking at his excited face. She hesitated and said, "You may have a problem with that. I think I might be pregnant Ben." She winced as she saw his face fell and his eyes darken over instantly. She found herself wishing that she hadn't told him, not today, not when he should have been so excited about his father's wedding and about Amy.

After a few seconds of tense silence Ben remarked quietly, "How could you have gotten pregnant? I wore a condom!"

"It broke."

"I thought you were on birth control."

"It failed."

Ben started pacing back and forth and Adrian's bottom lip quivered. She lifted one hand from her squirmy stomach and placed it on Ben's larger hand making him stop pacing. "Maybe we should talk about stairs, in your room or something. I don't want anyone hearing us, plus I have a pregnancy test in my purse. I thought we could take it together. I might not even be pregnant, I just wanted to let you know."

Ben lifted his eyes that had once been staring at his new, sleek black shoes to stare at Adrian's amber eyes. He could see the hurt and how nervous she was. He instantly squeezed her hand in his own and asked, "You really want me there?"

She gave him a small smile and whispered, "I'd figure if I might be carrying your child, you might want to be the first to know; when it's actually official. That way we are starting things off together, like it should be."

He gave her a nod and whispered back, "Thank you." before pulling her towards his house.

…

**4 ½ months later**

"Ben just calm down!" Adrian hissed as Ben was fidgeting next to her as they sat side by side in the waiting room. Ben shot her a glare but proceeded to jiggle his leg up and down and play with his hands awkwardly.

Finally having enough with his constant movement, she leaned over her chair and placed one hand on his thigh while using her other hand to catch his hand in her own. Ben looked at her confused while gulping and Adrian remarked, "There's nothing to worry about, so knock it off. You're annoying me."

"What if there is something wrong with the baby? And are you sure you want me in there, I've never seen your stomach with no clothing on." He commented as he glanced at her now protruding stomach. She instantly wrapped her hands protectively around her stomach and sent him a glare.

"Suck it up Ben. God." Adrian hissed as she rolled her eyes and grabbed the Plan Parenting magazine beside her. For five more minutes they sat in tense silence as Ben picked at his nails and Adrian flipped carelessly through the magazine.

Finally the doctor called out to the nearly empty waiting room, "Adrian Lee?" Adrian immediately tensed while Ben stood up nervously and grabbed her hand to help her up. He held her hand as they walked the few feet over to the nurse, an older woman rolled their eyes in disgust as Ben and Adrian walked by; Adrian's large stomach making her waddle slightly.

Adrian padded over to the center of the room with Ben following closely behind her, still loosely holding her small hand in his own. The nurse gave them a cheeky grin and handed Adrian a gown and exclaimed "Hi Adrian! And you must be the father?" Ben quickly shook the nurses hand before she continued to explain, "Go ahead in the back room and put this on and we can start." Adrian gave the nurse a short nod before letting go of Ben's hand and walking to the other room.

After a few moments, Adrian waddled out in nothing but a small hospital gown that hit right about her knees. Ben stood up from the chair he was sitting in and led Adrian over to the chair situated in the middle of the room. After Adrian was situated comfortably in the large blue chair, the nurse said, "Alright we'll just put this blanket over your legs, so that you're not exposed to the whole world."

Adrian chuckled slightly before glancing over at Ben who was currently searching through his backpack, having just come from school. After a few more seconds of digging loudly, Ben finally found what he was looking for and pulled out his video camera.

Adrian eyes bulged as she saw the camera and hissed, "Ben, what are you doing?"

Ben scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion and looked down at the video camera and back up to Adrian's stern face. Hesitantly he said, "I was going to video tape the appointment; that way in 10 years we could look back this moment- I mean this is the appointment when we find out the sex of the baby right?"

The nurse nodded as she started setting up the tools and Adrian shot back, "Ben! I'm not wearing any pants! Besides who cares years from now our reactions to finding out the sex?"

Ben gulped and looked down at his feet, as he shuffled them awkwardly "I just thought….I never got to be there when Amy found out that John was, well, a boy. And I just wanted to…." Ben trailed off as he started to turn away to put the video camera back into his backpack. Adrian sighed and immediately felt bad because she didn't want to hurt Ben's feeling. She understood that he just wanted to be able to cherish the happy moment.

She bit her lip before cautiously saying, "Fine Ben. You can record the appointment. If that makes you happy, then so be it." Ben smiled gleefully up at her and hurriedly grabbed the camera from his backpack again.

The nurse cleared her throat and announced, "Alright we are ready to start. First, I'm just going to put this blue gel on your stomach; it might be a bit cold though, so prepare yourself." Unexpectedly, Adrian reached out and clutched Ben's hand in her own; she avoided eye contact with him and only stared at her now exposed pregnant stomach. She gasped only slightly as the blue gel was put on her stretched out skin. Finally the nurse started spreading the blue gel around and said, "So we should be able to get a picture in a little bit of where the baby is at…"As she trailed off and thoughtfully stared at the monitor.

A small tense silence filled the room, as both Ben and Adrian began to feel nervous. Adrian started to squirm in her seat as she wondered why the nurse was taking so damn long to find the baby.

Finally Adrian's heart leaped as the nurse exclaimed in a sing-song voice, "Aha! There's your baby." Adrian's gaze followed to where the nurse's manicured finger was pointing daintily on the monitor where their baby was located. She squeezed Ben's hand hard and let out a relived sigh. She blissfully stared at the monitor and after a few moments glanced over at Ben, who had a shocked expression on his- like he did every time they had a doctor's appointment. She again turned her attention back on the monitor, staring at the little 3d picture of her baby. She was awed as she realized that it was growing inside her and would be out into the world in less than 4 months.

"So you guys want to know the sex right?" The nurse asked she smiled thoughtfully at the two teenagers.

Adrian eyes once again drifted to Ben who looked at her questioningly. After giving her a small nod, Adrian's eye lit and up she returned her attention to the nurse and exclaimed, "Yes please."

The nurse looked at the baby once more to make sure and cheered, "Congratulations, looks like your having a little baby girl. I'm sure she'll be beautiful." Tears swarmed in Adrian's eyes as she processed the news. In less than 4 months, there would be a little mini Adrian running around. A little girl that she could dress up with, play dolls with, and help her with boy troubles.

"Those are happy tears right?" Ben asked nervously, interrupting Adrian's thoughts. All Adrian could do was nod, her voice lost as her throat tightened. Ben brushed the tears away with the tip of his thumb as he stroked her cheeks. Ben, himself, couldn't contain his joy as he smiled happily. He had always wanted a baby girl, even way back when Amy was pregnant, and even though this wasn't the ideal situation, he never felt happier in his life. Seeing his soon to be baby girl, holding Adrian's hand tightly in his own- he never thought he'd say this but having the baby, with Adrian, was one of the best things that could have ever happened to him.

The nurse clarified, "Everything looks healthy and perfect. Seems like your about 21 weeks along now. Do you guys want a picture?"

Ben nodded quickly because every appointment he got one, then made a copy of it for Adrian and tucked his away in small baby book he had hidden under his bed- starting a collection. Even if Adrian did decide to give the baby away, because they hadn't really talked about that yet, he didn't want to forget this experience ever.

…

**2 months later**

"Come on Ben we have to talk about this!" Adrian practically shouted as they both sat on Ben's bed. She was laying on her back as Ben laid on his side next to her as he gently rubbed small circles on her stomach.

He huffed angrily and remarked, "Adrian you already know how I feel about the situation. I want to keep our baby girl. I'm not changing my mind."

Adrian's eyes fired with rage as she retorted, "I just don't think you are thinking this through. How are we suppose to raise this baby. I had plans Ben, I wanted to go into family law! I can't raise a baby and go to college at the same time."

"Sure you can! Thousands of girls do it all the time. Plus some are even single moms, you have me! I can help. You don't think I didn't have plans Adrian? I do. But I'd give them up for this baby. I'm not being selfish, unlike you." He exclaimed.

She opened her mouth and gabbed at him before slapping his hand away from her stomach and shrieked as she sat up, fuming, "Are you fucking serious Ben? I'm not being selfish, I'm trying to think of her." As she gestured to her stomach she continued, "I want her to have a life with parents who can give her everything she wants."

"That's not even an issue! You know this has nothing to do with money because I can provide our baby with everything she needs. So stop lying to yourself and me, Adrian; you don't want this baby because you don't want to give up your life!"

She smacked him right across the face. Hard. He flinched and yelped in surprise as her hand collided with his cheek leaving a deep red mark a which stung with pain. "Don't you dare tell me that I don't want to give up my life. If you haven't noticed I've given everything up for this pregnancy- my family, majorettes, my friends, everything! It's not about my life."

They both sat their intently looking at each other, the room was filled with tension as they both huffed at each other angrily. Adrian glared at Ben as he sighed before commenting, "Let's just try to talk calmly and tell each of our sides. It's doing us nothing to fight and scream like a two year old."

Adrian nodded quietly as she laid back down on his bed and stared up at him silently. Taking this as his cue to speak, Ben started, "Okay, I know this seems like an impossible situation. But it doesn't have to be. We already have everything to give this baby a good life- we love it, we have money, we both have places to stay. There's nothing standing in our way of keeping this baby. And yeah, it'll be hard work but at the end of the day it's worth it, for me anyways. I know we can do this Adrian. You are a strong girl ad we'll figure it out as we go along."

Tears slowly cascaded down her cheeks and she said, "But where are we going to have the nursery? Who's house is she going to stay at most of the time? Are we going to do the whole Ricky and Amy thing- one of us has her for the week and the other the weekends?"

Ben contemplated his answer before stating, "We could have a nursery at both houses. And I guess you can have the baby during the weeks and me the weekends."

"Okay, well still there's so many other things to thing about Ben! I just don't think I can handle being a mother. I'll screw it up like I do everything."

He sat down on the pillows and slowly motioned for her to come towards him. She shifted next to him as he wrapped her arms around her and soothingly rubbed her arm up and down. He planted a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "You have nothing to worry about. You'll be the best mom I know."

She chuckled as she dabbed away the tears from her cheeks and questioned humorously, "Better than Amy?"

Ben laughed and nodded, "Yeah. Better than Amy."

"So you really think we can do this? We're going to keep the baby?" Adrian asked as she moved her head away from his chest and looked up at him with watery eyes.

"I really do Adrian. I'm always going to be here for you and that baby." She smiled as she again snuggled up against him and drifted to sleep.

…

**2 weeks later**

"Come on, Ben! Walk faster!" Adrian exclaimed excitedly as she pulled Ben down the hallway of his mansion. Ben yawned tiredly, as he stumbled behind Adrian.

"Adrian, what time is it? And why can't you show me whatever it is later?" Ben asked groggily.

"It's 7 and no." Adrian said as she rolled her eyes and finally stopped in front of a door to the right of them.

Ben squinted slightly and questioned, "Why am I standing in front of one of our guest rooms? What am I suppose to be looking at exactly?"

Adrian again rolled her eyes and opened the door and announced, "It's the nursery, Ben! I want to start working on it right away. We don't have long till the baby come around, you know." Ben eyes widened in surprise as he saw the room covered in newspaper and all of the guest room furniture gone.

"Why now? And why not at your house?" Ben asked still slightly confused.

"Because I couldn't sleep that well because of this thing." Adrian said as she motioned to her large stomach but continued on by saying, "And then it just hit me! Pink and brown Zebra! And I wanted to start here, and don't worry I asked Leo and he said it's fine! Now let's get started shall we?"

Ben blinked down at the excited Latina in front of him and said tiredly, "I guess. What do you want the room to look like?"

Adrian pulled out a page out of her purse and handed to him wordlessly as she waddled into the empty room. Ben studied the page for a moment and said, "Couldn't I just pay to have someone paint this? I don't know if you know this but I'm not artistic whatsoever."

Adrian raised her eyebrows at him commented, "And you think I am? Ben, it doesn't matter if it's perfect. I just thought this would be fun. And would you rather tell you daughter 5 years from now that you painted this room for her, or that you hired someone to paint this room?"

They had a stare down for a few minutes before Ben sighed and finally said, "Okay." It was impossible for him to say no to Adrian. She had a way of convincing Ben that her way was the only way, every single time. There was no pointing in arguing.

Adrian shot him a smile and hurriedly began opening paint cans and explained, "Besides this is going to be a piece of cake. All we have to do is paint half of the wall light pink and then put up the zebra wallpaper. No big deal." She handed him a paintbrush and greedily dunked hers turning the black bristles a light pink color.

Ben watched as she lightly stroked the walls with feather like strokes and quietly observed her backside. Adrian was dressed in a black spaghetti strap tank top that barely covered her pregnant stomach, as she reached to fill in a part of the wall that she missed he could see the bottom of her stomach peek out of the shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun that hung at the nape of her neck. She had short-shorts on that accentuated her curves and tan legs. Ben on the other hand was dressed in a gray t-shirt that hung from his lanky body and blue and gray pajama pants.

Ben walked out of the room and he could hear Adrian shout at him, "Where are you going?" as he walked hurriedly out the room. He ran to his room and quickly grabbed a small radio and headed back to the soon-to-be nursery.

After setting it up and turning it on, he turned to pick up the left behind paintbrush and started painting along side of Adrian and he said, "Sorry about that, I just thought it'd be more fun with some music." Adrian just laughed and continued to paint the then white walls into a soft blush color.

They continued to paint in silence and Adrian heard her stomach growl loudly. She groaned and rubbed her belly softly as she tried to concentrate on her work. But her gnawing stomach just wouldn't quit so she looked at Ben through the corner of her eyes and called out, "Hey Ben…"

He looked over at her confused and responded, "Yes…?"

"Would you mind getting me some chocolate ice cream with whipped cream?" She asked as she licked her lips just imagining the creamy goodness and fluttering her eyelashes.

"But it's like 7:30 in the morning, you should be eating ice cream this early." He scolded as he went back to painting his portion. Adrian pouted and continued to stare at him but he wouldn't budge.

She sniffled a little and said in a quit, teary voice, "I guess I don't need it."

"Adrian stop, I know what you are going. And it not going to work." Ben said defiantly. Adrian pouted some more before waddling over and grasping Ben's arm.

"But Ben, it's the baby. She's making me crave it. Please Ben?" She cried. Ben did nothing but continue to paint until Adrian sobbed, "I guess you really don't care about me! Or this baby! You said you'd be there for us." Adrian turned away from him and stalked out of the room.

Ben rushed to her and said, "Adrian! Don't cry. I'll go get you some ice cream right now. I promise."

Adrian sniffled and gave him a small smile before stating, "And don't forget to make it double scooped, I'm eating for two here." Ben rolled his eyes before walking out of the house to drive to Dairy Queen.

Twenty minutes later Ben arrived carrying the slightly melted chocolate ice cream into the nursery, to find Adrian sitting in a purple bean bag chair, which she had gotten out of Ben's room, flipping through a magazine nonchalantly. Her eyes lit up as she saw Ben with her treat and she held her arms out for the treat. He handed it to her and watched her devour the entire thing in less than two minutes. She commented, smirking, "The whole fake mood swing thing always works!"

Ben rolled his eyes and grumbled, 'Nice Adrian. Thanks for that." He turned again and started painting the walls again.

"Ben, don't be like that." Adrian snapped as she lifted herself from the bean bag chair and waddled over to where Ben was standing. Ben didn't respond so she grabbed her own paintbrush and started painting again. Abruptly she poked Ben on the shoulder. He looked over at her intending to tell her to leave him alone so they could work but he say that she wrote small message on the way with the pink paint.

In small cursive letters it read: **_Please forgive me? _**

He just smiled and nodded before reaching over and give her a one armed hug. Accidentally though his paintbrush swiped the side of her arm and shirt leaving a blush color on her tan skin and shirt. Adrian looked down and gasped before screeching, "Ben! This is the only tank top that fits me!"

Ben winced and said in a panic, "Don't worry! I'll buy you a new one!"

Adrian just narrowed her eyes before swung her own paintbrush, painting his gray shirt the faint color as well. Ben said nothing but dunked his paintbrush back in the paint before painting her face. Adrian gaped at him before painting him again.

They soon erupted in laughter and giggles as Ben began to paint Adrian's stomach - a small smiley face with her belly button as a nose.

After catching her breath, Adrian announced, "Thanks for doing this with me Ben, it was fun. I'm pretty lucky to have you, I'm pretty sure Ricky would have never done this with me."

Ben nodded as he tucked back loose hair from her face before giving her a smile and starting to work again. Truthfully, he felt like he was the lucky one. Adrian kept him on his toes and they complimented each other. He was like ice, keeping her cool and collected while she was like fire spicing up his life.

…

**3 empty paint cans, one nearly finished nursery, and 4 hours later**

Ben emerged from the nursery- paint splattered on his shirt and face. He wearily walked into his room and was surprised to see Adrian slightly snoring on his bed; she had retired from painting two hours ago after complaining that her feet were swollen and hurt too badly to work. He smiled tiredly and headed to the other side and laid down next to her, yawning. Feeling the bed shift, Adrian groggily opened her eyes to meet Ben's. She gave him a small smile before asking, "How's the nursery coming along?"

"Good. I finished the painting now all we have to do is put up the wallpaper and get the furniture." Ben stated as he snuggled deeper into the bed.

"Thanks for doing all of this. I know I gave you a hard time, but it means a lot." Adrian said sincerely. All Ben did was nod before resting his hand on her belly and they both closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.

…

**Author's Note: Okay so not sure how I feel about that. I hated the last line but I was stuck so yeah. How did I do on the characters? Ben was pretty easy to write but Adrian is spicy and I don't do well with writing spicy characters. Anyways there will be a second part up shortly. Stay tuned! **

**Days to write. Minutes to read. Seconds to review!**


End file.
